


The 5 Stages of Finding Out You're Dating Derek Hale (Übersetzung)

by Payback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payback/pseuds/Payback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bekommt die Hochzeitseinladung zu Scotts und Allisons Hochzeit und stellt fest, dass sie an ihn und seinen Freund adressiert ist. Aber Stiles hat keinen Freund. Richtig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Stages of Finding Out You're Dating Derek Hale (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 5 Stages of Finding Out You're Dating Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861618) by [writical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writical/pseuds/writical). 



> Wie ihr ja schon dem Titel entnehmen könnt, handelt es sich hier um eine von mir übersetzte Geschichte :)  
> Das Original ist von writical, die mir netterweie erlaubt hat, die Geschichte zu überetzen!

„Yeah! Nimm das, Wichser!“, schreit Stiles als er den verletzten Avatar auf dem Bildschirm erschießt. „Scott Mann, du bist richtig scheiße heute.“, lacht er und lässt seinen Controller fallen, als er von der Couch aufsteht. „Willst du noch ein Bier?“, fragt er, sich streckend und bahnt sich seinen Weg in die Küche.

„Klar und bring die Chips mit.“, sagt Scott und zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

Sich zurück auf die Couch fallen lassend seufzt Stiles, während er Scott seine Flasche gibt. „Wirklich, Alter? Das hier ist unsere feierliche Bro Nacht dafür, dass ich wieder nach Beacon Hills komme. Kann Mrs. McCall nicht warten?“

 

„Hey, du weißt, dass sie nicht 'Mrs. McCall' ist.“, korrigiert ihn Scott. „Naja, noch nicht.“, ergänzt er und bekommt diesen benebelten Blick, der bedeutet, dass er darüber nachdenkt 'Mr. und Mrs. McCall' von einem Flugzeug in die Luft schreiben zu lassen.

 

„Ja, weiß ich. Trauzeuge, du erinnerst dich?“ So schwer ihre Beziehung während der High School auch war, Stiles ist froh, dass Scott und Allison es geschafft haben. Scott hat es letzten Sommer, nach ihrem Junioryear auf dem College, endlich geschafft ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Er hat sogar ihren Vater um Erlaubnis gebeten, welche dieser nur gegeben hat, nachdem er Scott auf einen einwöchigen Campingausflug mitgenommen hat. Egal wie oft Stiles ihn danach fragt, Scott macht dicht und wird blass, bis Stiles ihn daran erinnert, dass er durch diesen Ausflug Allison heiratet.

 

Momentan befinden sie sich am Ende des ersten Semesters als Seniors. Stiles kommt für sein letztes Semester wieder zurück nach Beacon Hills und macht sein Praktikum an der Beacon Hills High (ihm entgeht die Ironie dieser Situation nicht), wo ihm ein Job nach seinem Abschluss angeboten wird. Er kann wieder näher bei seinem Vater sein, hat einen gesicherten Arbeitsplatz und wird auch für die Hochzeits-Ausflipper, die mit großer Sicherheit kommen werden, da sein. Er hat es geschafft seinen Stanford Professor davon zu überzeugen ihn hier in Beacon Hills zu beobachten, alles in allem also ein ziemlich gutes Angebot.

 

„Apropos Hochzeit! Ich hab was für dich.“ Scott wühlt in seiner Hosentasche herum, bis er einen leicht zerknitterten schicken Umschlag hervorzieht. „Allison hat gesagt ich soll ihn dir persönlich geben und so die Briefmarke sparen.“, erklärt er Stiles, bevor er ihm den Umschlag reicht.

 

Stiles lächelt und reißt ihn Scott aus der Hand, denn auch wenn er alle Details der Hochzeit bereits kennt, ist er dennoch aufregend die Einladung zu sehen. Er reißt den Umschlag aus und zieht die verschnörkelte Karte heraus. Sie ist cremefarben mit schwarzen Ornamenten und einer geschwungenen Schrift. Stiles schnaubt, auf gar keinen Fall hat Scott hierbei geholfen.

 

Er hält die Einladung steif vor sich und beginnt sie laut vorzulesen, in einer Stimme, die er für diesen Anlass angebracht hält. „ _Mr. Scott McCall und Ms. Allison Argent, sowie ihre Eltern Melissa McCall und Christopher Argent_ – Christopher? Wirklich? – _laden herzlich zum Feiern des Bundes ihrer Liebe_ – Bund ihrer Liebe? Scott du hättest dir das wirklich vorher durchlesen sollen. – _am 8. Mai 2019 um 17:00 Uhr im Botanischen Garten von Beacon Hills_ – wir haben einen botanischen Garten? – _mit einem Empfang und anschließendem Abendessen._ Oh und sieh mal, hier ist eine schicke kleine RSVP Karte zum Ausfüllen. Das mache ich am besten einfach jetzt und gib sie dir dann.“

 

Stiles füllt alle kleinen Kästchen aus und gibt sie Scott dann zurück. „VERLIER SIE NICHT. Ich will dieses Steak, Mann.“

 

„Ich werde es nicht verlieren, Stiles. Gib es mir einfach.“, Scott greift es sich und fängt an es zu lesen, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter. „Also, ähm...heißt das, dass Derek es nicht zur Hochzeit schaffen wird?“, fragt er und sieht Stiles an.

Stiles erstarrt, betrachtet Scott misstrauisch. „Keine Ahnung, hat er seine RSVP Karte denn schon zurückgeschickt?“, antwortet er langsam.

Stiles zieht keine voreiligen Schlüsse, auf gar keinen Fall sagt Derek ab, nur weil Stiles anwesend sein wird. Sie hassen sich nicht mehr; manche würden sogar sagen, dass sie sich nie gehasst haben, mittlerweile können die beiden sich leiden. Ziemlich gut. Wenn überhaupt, dann kommt er nicht, weil Chris Argent ihn nicht da haben will, nicht wegen Stiles.

 

„Ähm, das hier _ist_ seine RSVP Karte.“, erklärt Scott und hält die kleine Karte hoch, die Stiles ihm gerade eben gegeben hat. „Ihr seid zusammen eingeladen. Das steht auch auf dem Umschlag.“

 

„Wir sind _WAS_?“, schreit Stiles, dreht den Umschlag ungläubig um und dort steht tatsächlich _Mr. Stiles Stilinski und Mr. Derek Hale_. „Warum zur Hölle ladet ihr uns zusammen ein?“

 

„Weil ihr zusammen seid.“, erklärt Scott und sieht Stiles an, als wäre er ein Idiot.

 

„Wir sind NICHT zusammen.“, sagt Stiles bestimmt. „Und ich habe echt keine Ahnung wie du auf diese Idee kommst.“

 

„Sollte es ein Geheimnis oder so sein?“, fragt Scott verwirrt. „Denn sein Geruch ist in deiner ganzen Wohnung und ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich kann definitiv sagen, dass ihr mehr macht als nur zusammen rumhängen.“ Für einen Moment verzieht er das Gesicht fast schmerzhaft, bevor er fortfährt. „Besonders auf der Couch.“

 

Stiles Mund steht offen. Okay, er und Derek sehen sich seit ein paar Monaten, angefangen hat es mit einem beschwipsten Nümmerchen in dem Sommer nach Scotts und Allisons Verlobung, als er sich gefühlt hat, als würde er für immer allein sein, aber sie sind auf gar keinen Fall zusammen. Sie haben sich getroffen, wenn Stiles während des Semesters mal in der Stadt war und die paar Male, als Derek ihn besucht hat, aber eine Beziehung benötigt Gefühle. Gefühle, die nicht von deinem Schwanz kommen.

 

„Scott, nur weil du mit jemandem schläfst, heißt das nicht, dass du eine Beziehung mit dieser Person führst. Das mag für jemanden wie dich, der es nur mit seiner 'einzig wahren Liebe' getan hat, schwer zu begreifen sein, aber Derek und ich haben nur Sex.“ Scott rümpft die Nase. „Und was meinst du mit 'sein Geruch ist in deiner ganzen Wohnung'?“, fragt Stiles und wirbelt mit den Armen. „Ich wohne erst seit zwei Wochen hier!“

 

Es breitet sich eine angespannte Stille aus, in der sie sich nur anstarren, bis Scott seine Augenbraue demonstrativ hochzieht. „OH MEIN GOTT.“, sagt Stiles laut, hebt seine Arme und lässt sich in die Couch zurück sinken. „Du bist irre, verstanden? Irre. Derek und ich sind nicht, waren nie und werden nie _zusammen_ sein.“, würgt er hervor.

 

Er setzt sich wieder auf, um Scott ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Nur weil ich ein aktives Sexleben habe, heißt das nicht, dass du einfach so irgendwelche voreiligen Schlüsse daraus ziehen darfst. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, das ich mit diesem Kerl _zusammen_ bin, dem Kerl, der unser Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, als wir noch in der High School waren, warum hast du dann nicht mal früher etwas gesagt?“

 

„Ich dachte, dass ich dich so unterstütze! Ich weiß, dass du es gehasst hast als ich mich dauernd über Sarah beschwert habe, auch wenn ich am Ende Recht mit ihr hatte.“ Stiles zieht die Stirn kraus. „Und als du mit Dave zusammen warst, hab ich dir andauernd gesagt wie toll er ist und du hast ihn gehasst, also dachte ich, dass ich besser einfach still bin. Außerdem hat Derek sich seit damals wirklich gebessert. Vor allem nachdem wir alle aufs College gegangen sind, du musst das doch gemerkt haben, ansonsten würdest du deine Zeit doch nicht mit ihm verschwenden.“

 

„Bist du jetzt ein Derek Fürsprecher? Willst du, dass Derek und ich uns niederlassen und zusammen alt werden? Ein paar Katzen aufziehen? Denn ich sage dir, dass das kompletter BULLSHIT ist.“, schreit er und wirft seinen Kopf nach hinten. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, Alter. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Derek und ich zusammen eine gute Idee ist, denn das ist es nicht. Absolut nicht.“ Stiles pausiert für ein paar Sekunden, schaut an die Decke.

 

„Und du solltest mir vertrauen, wenn ich sage, dass wir nicht zusammen sind! Glaubst du nicht, dass ich klug genug bin um den Unterschied zwischen einer Beziehung und Fickkumpels zu sehen? Glaubst du, dass ich dir nicht sagen würde, dass ich in einer Beziehung bin? Denn das kann ich und ich bin es nicht. Derek und ich schlafen miteinander, das ist, was wir machen. Da sind keine lästigen Gefühle und keine Grenzen oder Regeln, dass man jeden Abend anrufen muss oder dass man nicht mit jemand anderem schlafen kann–“

 

„Hast du mit jemand anderem geschlafen?“, fragt Scott ruhig.

 

Stiles hält überrascht inne. „Nein...aber ich könnte, wenn ich wollte. Ich könnte genau jetzt rausgehen und mit der nächsten Person, die ich sehe, schlafen, kein Problem. Verdammt, ich könnte mit dir schlafen–“

 

„Bitte schlaf nicht mit mir.“, bettelt Scott leise und rollt sich entsetzt zusammen.

 

„Mache ich nicht, Arschloch, keine Sorge. Mein Punkt ist, dass ich, wenn ich wollen würde, mit jemand anderem als Derek schlafen könnte.“

 

„ _Willst_ du mit jemand schlafen? Jemand anderem als Derek?“, fragt Scott zaghaft.

 

„Ich–“, Stiles stoppt, runzelt die Stirn. „Ich meine, also nicht jetzt in dieser Sekunde. Sex mit Derek ist gut. _Wirklich_ gut, ich glaube nicht, das jemand daran heranreichen könnte.“ Er hält kurz inne, bevor er schnell fortfährt. „Aber wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt? Nach dieser Sache mit Derek wird mein sexueller Kalender weit offen sein.“

 

„Und wann willst du dieses 'Ding' mit Derek beenden?“, fragt Scott und blinzelt langsam.

 

„Gott, keine Ahnung, Scott.“, jammert Stiles. „Wenn es seinen Verlauf genommen hat? Was sollen die ganzen Fragen? Was interessiert es dich?“

 

„Weil das Bier, das wir trinken, Red Oak ist.“, sagt Scott, hält die Flasche hoch. „Du hasst Red Oak.“

 

Oh Gott. Und jetzt gibt Scott ihm das Welpe-mit-Verstopfung Gesicht. Das Gesicht, das bedeutet er weiß, dass Stiles sehr bald sehr aufgebracht sein wird. Denn Stiles hasst Red Oak. Aber Derek nicht. Und jeder weiß das. Während allen größeren Zusammenkünften mit ihren Freunden in den letzten Jahren, hat Derek immer darauf bestanden, dass das Bier, falls vorhanden, Red Oak sein soll. _Wenn er nicht mal betrunken werde kann, dann will er wenigstens den Geschmack genießen_. Das ist das Argument, dass er immer benutzt und alle geben immer nach, denn generell mögen sie alle Red Oak. Abgesehen von Stiles. Stiles sagt immer, dass Derek zwar der Alpha sein mag, aber er kontrolliert nicht, welches Bier Stiles trinkt und bringt sein eigenes Sixpack mit, nur um ihn wütend zu machen.

 

Aber jetzt hat er Red Oak in seinem Kühlschrank. Jetzt trinkt er es freiwillig, denn irgendwo während des Verlaufs dieser Sache zwischen ihm und Derek, hat er zugestimmt Red Oak für Derek zu haben, wenn er vorbeikommt. Und einmal hatte er keins seiner eigenen Marke, aber Derek war da und das Red Oak war da und sie waren beide zu nackt und wund um raus zu gehen und irgendwas anderes zu holen, also hat Stiles Red Oak getrunken und vielleicht mochte er das Red Oak und vielleicht hat er das nur zugegeben, nachdem Derek es zehn Minuten später aus ihm raus gefickt hat, aber es ist eine unumstößliche Tatsache, das sich Stiles irgendwie geändert hat. Wegen Derek. Und das sollte nicht passieren. Denn das zwischen ihnen war eine lockere Sache. Eine lockere Sache, keine Beziehung.

 

„Ich bin nicht mit Derek zusammen.“, sagt Stiles und wirft der Flasche Red Oak auf dem Wohnzimmertisch einen bösen Blick zu. „Derek ist nicht mit mir zusammen und ich bin nicht mit Derek zusammen und niemand ist mit irgendwem zusammen, denn _Red Oak–_ “, sagt er, greift sich die Flasche und wedelt damit aggressiv vor Scotts Gesicht herum. „ _–_ bedeutet nicht _feste Beziehung_.“ Er beendet die Rumfuchtelei mit der Flasche vor Scotts Gesicht. Stiles stellt die Flasche mit einer Endgültigkeit zurück auf den Tisch und verschränkt die Arme, sieht selbstgefällig zurück zu Scott.

„Okay...“, sagt Scott. „Aber was ist mit dem Kaffee?“

 

Stiles knirscht mit den Zähnen, denn er weiß genau wovon Scott spricht. Mindestens einmal in der Woche gehen er und Derek Kaffee trinken. Eine Art post-Sex/es ist Morgen/ich mag dieses Café Ding. Aber das ist alles. Es hat in dem Sommer angefangen, in dem Stiles nach ihrer ersten Nummer einen Kaffee brauchte, wegen seinem leichten Kater, also hat Derek ihn mit zu diesem Café genommen, das er mag, denn es war _auf dem Weg_ und sie haben sich hingesetzt und ihren Kaffee genossen, denn sie sind schließlich keine _Barbaren_ um Gottes Willen. Als sie angefangen haben sich auf einer mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Basis zu treffen, ist es irgendwie eine Art Tradition geworden Kaffee zu holen am Morgen, wenn einer der beiden bei dem anderen übernachtet hatte. Sie reden und haben Spaß, aber es war rein platonisch, egal, wer für den Kaffee bezahlt.

 

„Das ist nur freundschaftlich! Ein Freunde Kaffee, das ist alles! Woher weißt du das überhaupt?“, krächzt Stiles empört.

Scott sieht ihn ungläubig an, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Term 'Freunde Kaffee'. „Es ist das einzige gute Café in Beacon Hills. Abgesehen davon, habe ich letztens Greenberg getroffen. Er arbeitet da, weißt du.“

 

„Verdammter Greenberg.“, seufzt Stiles und fährt mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare.

„Ich gehe einmal im Monat mit Lydia Essen. Wie ein Uhrwerk.“, erinnert Stiles ihn. „Wieso ist _das_ anders? Wir sind Freund, das ist ein Freunde Essen, wenn ich jemanden sehe.“

 

„Nur, weil du nicht zuerst mit ihr geschlafen hast.“, murmelt Scott.

 

„SCHÖN. Wenn es so eine große Sache ist, höre ich halt auf mit Derek Kaffee zu trinken.“

 

„Und mit ihm zu schreiben.“, stellt Scott eine weitere Sache bereit.

 

„Und mit ihm zu schreiben.“

 

„Und mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen.“

 

„Und mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen.“, nickt Stiles zustimmend.

 

„Und gib ihm den Schlüssel zu seiner Bude zurück.“

 

„Und gebe ihm den Schlüssel– warte, _was_?“, haspelt Stiles.

 

„Und lass ihn das Fach, das er in deinem Kleiderschrank hat ausräumen.“, fährt Scott fort, als wäre nicht gewesen.

 

„Ich habe nicht– Ich kann nicht– _Woher_ weißt du von dem Fach, das er in meinem Kleiderschrank hat?“, winselt Stiles.

 

Scott lächelt breit. „Nur eine Vermutung.“

 

„Oh mein _Gott_.“, stöhnt Stiles, legt seine Arme über sein Gesicht und sinkt in die Couch zurück. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht.“

 

„Stiles.“, sagt Scott, stupst ihn mit seinem Fuß an.

 

„Wie ist das _passiert_?“, jammert er. „Ich werde heimlich gedatet.“

 

Scott schnaubt. „Heimlich gedatet?“

 

Stiles hebt seine Arme um ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Das gibt es. Es ist passiert. Betroffenes Opfer, genau hier.“, sagt er und zeigt auf sich selbst. „Oh Gott, ich brauche mehr Bier, nein warte, Tequila, ich habe Tequila. Ja, genau.“ Stiles krabbelt ächzend über den Rücken des Sofas.

In der Küche herum fummelnd findet Stiles den Tequila, nimmt einen Schluck und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ja.“, sagt er und lehnt sich auf die Theke. „Das ist der gute Stoff.“

 

„Stiles, glaubst du wirklich, dass Trinken die Tatsache, das du Derek datest, rückgängig macht?“, fragt Scott, der sich so dreht, dass er Stiles ansehen kann.

 

„Ich kann es auf jeden Fall versuchen.“, antwortet Stiles.

 

Scott seufzt und gesellt sich zu ihm in die Küche um auch etwas zu trinken. „Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm? Mit Derek zusammen zu sein?“

 

„Das ist es ja, Scott.“, antwortet er, rutscht den Schrank hinunter zum Fußboden. „Ist es nicht.“ Er legt den Kopf auf die Knie, reicht Scott die Flasche. „Ich habe das was wir machen gemocht. Sehr. I habe nur– Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass das ist, was wir _tun_.“

 

Scott setzt sich, tätschelt sein Bein. „Also triffst du dich weiterhin mit ihm?“

 

Stiles umwickelt seinen Kopf mit seinen Armen. „Ja, ich denke schon.“, sagt er leise und gedämpft.

 

„Sei bloß nicht zu begeistert darüber.“, lacht Scott. „Also...soll ich die Antwort Karte zu zwei Steaks ändern?“, fragt er und steckt seine Hand in Stiles Haare.

 

Stiles setzt sich stöhnend aufrecht. „Ja, ich bringe seinen pelzigen Arsch zu deiner Hochzeit.“

 

Scott lächelt so strahlend, dass Stiles ihm in einer Art Umarmung die Arme um seine Schulter schlingt. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit Derek Hale zusammen bin.“, nuschelt er.

 

Scott legt nun ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn. „Ich auch nicht, Mann. Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern als er dir Angst gemacht hat?“

 

Stiles muffelt beleidigt, bringt seine freie Hand an seine Brust. „Ich hatte _nie_ Angst vor Derek. Was? Sieh mich nicht so an! Und ich sags dir, sein 'unheimlich Faktor' ist der Renner im Schlafzimmer.“

 

„Hör auf, das ist ja ekelhaft!“, schreit Scott und rückt von ihm weg. „Ich will nicht wissen was ihr zwei zusammen macht wenn ihr–“

 

„Fickt? Es wie die Karnickel treibt? Süße, süße Liebe macht?“, ruft Stiles und jagt dem davonlaufenden Scott hinterher.

 

Sie landen auf der Couch, wo Scott Stiles in den Schwitzkasten nimmt, bis dieser ihn beißt und sie in die Kissen zurück sinken.

 

„Danke übrigens, für..du weißt schon–“, Stiles verstummt, ihr Puls normalisiert sich langsam wieder.

 

„Kein Problem, Alter. Und jetzt ist Zeit für eine verdammte Revanche, ich werde dir sowasvon in den Arsch treten.“, verspricht Scott und wirft Stiles einen Controller zu.

 

Stiles lacht und startet das Spiel.

 

____

 

Nachdem Scott ein paar Stunden später verschwunden ist, checkt Stiles sein Handy. Drei verpasste Mitteilungen, eine von Allison, die ihm sagt, dass er Scott nicht den ganzen Abend in Beschlag nehmen soll und zwei von Derek. In der ersten wünscht er ihm viel Spaß mit Scott und in der zweiten fragt er ihn, ob er Lust hat vorbei zu kommen, sobald Scott weg ist.

 

Stiles schickt ihm eine kurze Nachricht zurück, in der er ihm mitteilt, dass er unterwegs ist, bevor er in seinen Jeep hüpft und zu Dereks Loft fährt. Der Weg ist kurz und Stiles öffnet Dereks Türe mit seinem Schlüssel. Er wartet eine Sekunde an der Tür um zu gucken, ob es sich eigenartiger anfühlt sich als Dereks Freund Zutritt zu seinem Zuhause zu verschaffen und nicht als sein Fickkumpel. Er stellt zufrieden fest, dass er den Titel Freund bevorzugt, vielleicht weil es sich solider anfühlt, realer. Er geht weiter ins Loft und feindet sich sogleich mit etwas versehen, dass sich von hinten an ihn schmiegt, seine Taille festhält und mit seinen Lippen an Stiles Hals lang fährt.

 

Er dreht sich lachend in Dereks Armen herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er streckt seine Hände aus und umfasst Derek Gesicht entlang seines Kiefers. Dereks Bartstoppeln kratzen über seine Handflächen, während Stiles in anstarrt.

 

„Ist alles okay?“, fragt Derek amüsiert.

 

„Du bist mein Freund.“, stößt Stiles lauter als nötig hervor.

 

„Ja.“, sagt Derek und habt seine Hände um sie über Stiles' zu legen.

 

„Wir sind zusammen.“, fährt Stiles in gleicher Lautstärke fort.

 

„Ja.“, antwortet Derek diesmal langsamer, drückt Stiles Hände.

 

Stiles atmet scharf aus und bewegt seine Hände um sie um Dereks Nacken zu schlingen. „Also, ich hoffe du willst Steak auf Scotts und Allisons Hochzeit, denn sie haben uns zusammen eingeladen und ich musste das Antwortkärtchen sofort ausfüllen, aber ich dachte mir brummiger Wolf, blutiges Steak, versteht sich von selbst. Außerdem habe ich vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht gewusst, dass das was wir tun unter die Kategorie 'Dating' fällt, bis vor ein paar Stunden, aber ich bin absolut dafür, also lass uns Pärchensex haben, welcher nicht langweilig sein wird, denn hey, hast du uns schon mal in Aktion gesehen? Heißer Scheiß.“, er bewegt sich, versucht Derek in Richtung des Schlafzimmers zu ziehen, hält jedoch inne, wenn er bemerkt, dass er nicht in der Lage ist Derek zu bewegen.

 

„Du wusstest nicht, dass wir ein Paar sind?“, fragt Derek mit gerunzelter Stirn.

 

Stiles dreht sich wieder um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Naja, ich meine...Ich habe...Nein?“

 

„Ist das eine Frage?“

 

Und oh Scheiße, Derek sieht verwirrt aus. Stiles fährt mit seinen Händen über seine Arme, reibt sie hoch und runter, während er antwortet: „Ich hätte es wissen sollen, ja. Es war dumm von mir es nicht zu sehen–“

 

Derek schnaubt. „Wir haben Schlüssel zum Zuhause des anderen.“

 

„Ja, ich weiß!“

 

„Wir haben Sachen beim Anderen.“

 

„Ich weiß, Derek! Ich weiß–“

 

„Wir gehen aus, wir schlafen zusammen, wir kennen die Angewohnheiten des Anderen. _Warum_ hast du nicht gemerkt, dass wir zusammen sind?“, endet Derek laut.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es nicht. Das erste Mal war einfach nur sehr locker und von da an sind die Dinge einfach so passiert und es war schön, aber ich habe es nicht gecheckt. Ich bin so dumm, ich weiß, aber ich dachte vielleicht willst du das nicht; dass das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht das ist, was du von mir willst, also habe ich einfach alles ignoriert, dass vielleicht ein großer leuchtender Pfeil Richtung Beziehung gewesen wäre. Aber ich will es! Wirklich. Was wir jetzt haben, was wir bisher hatten, etwas, dass man, wie ich heute informiert wurde, eine Beziehung nennt, das will ich, ich wusste einfach nicht, dass es das ist was ich will! Denkst du, du könntest mich zu irgendwas drängen, das ich nicht will?“

 

Derek starrt ihn für einen Moment an, während Stiles in seinem Gesicht nach etwas sucht, irgendetwas. Langsam legt Derek seine Arme wieder um Stiles Taille.

 

„Du bist mein Freund.“, sagt er langsam.

 

„Ja.“, antwortet Stiles, greift nach Dereks Armen.

 

„Wir sind zusammen.“

 

„ _Ja_.“, sagt Stiles grinsend.

 

Derek zieht ihn näher in seine Arme und Stiles drückt ihn fest an sich, atmet erleichtert aus.

 

„Wir können Weihnachten mit meinem Vater zusammen verbringen. Ich werde ihm meinen gutaussehenden Freund vorstellen.“, summt Stiles in sein Ohr.

 

„Ach ja?“, fragt Derek und drückt ihn noch fester an sich.

 

„Ich freue mich schon drauf.“, antwortet Stiles sich zurückziehend, bevor er Derek enthusiastisch küsst.

 

„Wir wäre es jetzt mit einem Entschuldigungs – Blow Job zur Feier des Tages? Ich habe gehört, dass mein Freund sie liebt.“, sagt er mit einem Grinsen während er langsam auf seine Knie sinkt. 

 

 


End file.
